During manufacturing, solar panel manufacturers need to test the performance of solar panels equipped with an intelligent junction box (Jbox). It is desirable to do this by executing a flash test (subjecting the panels to a flash of light), which test time lasts from a few milliseconds up to 100 milliseconds. Such a flash as is required for this particular testing would not affect the output of the entire device (panel plus Jbox). However, existing Jbox design does not support such tests.
The Jbox has within it a Local Management Unit (LMU). This LMU is typically initially in an OFF mode. The typical Jbox turn-on cycle is longer than a few milliseconds, because a smart, i.e. an intelligent, Jbox must make panel validation tests before turning on.
Solar panel testing needs to cover the full assembly of a panel together with a smart Jbox. Mounting smart Jbox electronics that are fed from the panel affects panel testing and does not permit correct stand-alone panel testing.
In the field, sunlight always increases slowly, according to sunrise behavior. A flash test resembles only production mode. There is no light definition to the conditions prior the flash testing. Flash test characteristics are definable. That is, pulse rise time, pulse length, and expected output power.
What is needed is a system and method to keep the bypass-FET in the LMU on during a solar panel test. The present disclosure provides such a system and method.